


Keep me warm

by RaiseYourVoice



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/RaiseYourVoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Teruuu, komm schon~ Bitteee~“, ertönte das Gejammer nach kurzer Stille erneut, gefolgt von Zupfen an Terukis Ärmel und dann bohrte sich ein Zeigefinger leicht in seine Schulter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep me warm

„TERUUUUUU!!“, ertönte die quengelige Stimme des kleinen Sängers ganz dicht am Ohr des Brünetten, der aufgrund der Lautstärke leicht zusammenzuckte und seinem besten Freund dann einen sanften Klaps an die Stirn gab, während er sich mit der anderen Hand leicht über das Ohr rieb.

„Nun gibt doch endlich Ruhe. Ich habe dir schon gefühlte hundert Mal gesagt, dass ich noch nicht müde bin. Wenn du schlafen willst, dann geht halt schon alleine ins Schlafzimmer. Ich komme nach, wenn der Film vorbei ist.“, gab Teruki leise seufzend zurück und schickte dem Jüngeren einen strafenden Blick, wurde im Gegenzug mit einer Schmollschnute und traurigen Kulleraugen konfrontiert. Hiroki griff immer auf diese Methode zurück, wenn alles andere scheiterte und meistens kam er damit auch durch, aber heute hatte der schlanke Gitarrist keine Lust nachzugeben. Er wandte sich wieder ab und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor dem Brustkorb, schaute wieder zum Fernseher, auf dem irgendein Actionfilm flimmerte, von dem er die Hälfte nicht mitbekommen hatte, weil er diesen jammernden Frontmann an der Backe hatte.

„Aber…aber…ich will, dass du _jetzt_ mitkommst!“, widersprach der zurzeit pinkhaarige Sänger mit trotzigem, kindlichen Tonfall und war hörbar am Schmollen. Teru rollte gutmütig mit den Augen und seufzte erneut, machte aber keine Anstalten noch etwas darauf zu erwidern. So langsam wurde ihm diese unnötige Diskussion auch echt zu blöde. Wahrscheinlich würde sich das nun bis zum Ende des Filmes hinziehen, so wie er seinen besten Freund kannte. Dann hatte er nichts von der Handlung mitbekommen und Hiro war nicht früh ins Bett gekommen, obwohl er schon seit zwei Stunden vor sich hin gähnte. Hätte der Brünette nur nicht vorgeschlagen, dass der andere doch schon ins Bett gehen könnte…

„Teruuu, komm schon~ Bitteee~“, ertönte das Gejammer nach kurzer Stille erneut, gefolgt von Zupfen an Terukis Ärmel und dann bohrte sich ein Zeigefinger leicht in seine Schulter. Der Pinkhaarige war offensichtlich nicht gewillt einfach so aufzugeben und der schlanke Gitarrist fragte sich manchmal wirklich, wie alt der andere eigentlich war. Hiro benahm sich eher wie fünf und nicht wie zwanzig.

„Wenn du schlafen willst, geh! Du kannst ja das Licht anlassen, wenn du plötzlich Angst alleine im Dunkeln hast.“, brummte Teru und allmählich hatte er echt keine Lust mehr, fügte noch ein leises „So ein Theater…“ hinzu und zog seine Schulter demonstrativ zur Seite, um seinem besten Freund auszuweichen. Egal wie sehr er den aufgedrehten kleinen Sänger liebte, aber irgendwann war es auch mal gut und er hatte wenig Lust sich das noch länger über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Quatsch, wieso sollte ich Angst im Dunkeln haben? Darum geht es doch gar nicht.“, protestierte Hiroki leise und schlang von hinten die Arme um den Hals des Brünetten, da er hinter der Couch stand, und ließ sein Kinn auf die Schulter seines besten Freundes sinken. Die Wange schmiegte der kleine Sänger an den schlanken Hals des anderen und gab einen leidenden Laut von sich.

„Worum geht es dann??“, fragte Teru ein wenig resigniert, da der Jüngere nach ein paar Minuten noch keinerlei Anstalten machte sich genauer zu erklären. So langsam konnte er es echt aufgeben den Film schauen zu wollen. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, worum es überhaupt ging und es war einfach verdammt schwer den aufdringlichen Frontmann richtig zu ignorieren. Hiro schaffte es immer wieder, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und jetzt gerade war diese Nähe und Wärme definitiv nicht hilfreich, sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

„Darum, dass es zu einsam ist alleine im Bett. Und zu kalt. Ich will mit dir kuscheln, in deinen Armen liegen und von dir warm gehalten werden.“, gab der Pinkhaarige nach weiterem Schweigen leise, fast schüchtern, zu und schmuste das Gesicht noch mehr an Terukis Hals. Als er dann seufzte und sein warmer Atem den Hals des Älteren streifte, erschauderte dieser unweigerlich und bekam eine feine Gänsehaut. Der Gitarrist fragte sich ernsthaft, ob der Kleinere sich bewusst war, was es für Auswirkungen hatte, wenn er sich an ihn klebte und ihm so nahe kam. Der Brünette konnte nicht verleugnen, dass dieses kleine Geständnis unglaublich niedlich war und sein Herz etwas höher schlagen ließ. Wie sollte er da bitte weiter wiedersprechen und gemein sein, den anderen wegschicken? Das war doch alles nicht fair…

„Du bist vollkommen unmöglich!“, murrte Teruki und seufze ergeben auf, als er sich von den zierlichen Armen befreite und einen empörten Laut im Gegenzug zu hören bekam. Bevor Hiro jedoch anfangen konnte sich zu beschweren, schaltete der Ältere nun den Fernseher aus und stand dann doch tatsächlich von der Couch auf. Ein strahlendes, aber auch triumphierendes, Grinsen legte sich auf die vollen Lippen des kleinen Frontmannes und er gab ein Quietschen von sich, bevor er sich direkt schwungvoll an den Arm des Größeren hängte.

„Du bist der Beste~“ Hiroki strahlte den Brünetten sichtlich zufrieden an und zog ihn dann mit sich zum Schlafzimmer, wo er den anderen kurzerhand aufs Bett schubste. Teru wusste gar nicht, wie ihm geschah, als sein bester Freund nach Schließen der Tür einfach anfing sich vor ihm bis auf die Shorts zu entkleiden und sein Puls stieg direkt mal um einiges an. Noch schlimmer wurde sein Herzklopfen aber, als Hiro grinsend zu ihm gelaufen kam und ernsthaft anfing auch seine Jeans zu öffnen, ihm diese von den Beinen zu streifen und dann auf ihn zu krabbeln. Warme Finger schoben sich unter sein Shirt, strichen fast neckisch über den flachen, trainierten Bauch des jungen Gitarristen und schoben dabei das Shirt immer höher.

„Mache ich dich etwa nervös?“, wollte der Pinkhaarige mit neugierigem Blick wissen, grinste dabei aber frech und kicherte leise, weil er ganz deutlich den beschleunigten Herzschlag des Älteren unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. Teru gab einen undefinierbaren, fast knurrenden Laut von sich und presste nur gespielt beleidigt die Lippen aufeinander, ließ sich aber dennoch bereitwillig das Shirt über den Kopf ziehen. Kaum war das Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden gelandet, legten die zierlichen Hände des niedlichen Sängers sich an die Schultern des Älteren und drückten ihn mit dem Rücken nach hinten auf die weiche Matratze. Dann zog Hiroki die Decke über ihre Körper und schmiegte sich kurzerhand auf seinen besten Freund, auf dessen Hüfte er bisher gesessen hatte.

„Perfekt.“, murmelte der Pinkhaarige leise und hatte einen beinahe schnurrenden Unterton, während er sich an die warme Haut des Brünetten kuschelte und seine Fingerspitzen über die schlanke Seite des anderen wandern ließ, der daraufhin erschauderte.

„Du bist bescheuert.“, seufzte Teru, klang dabei aber nicht ernsthaft böse und es war ja nicht so, als ob er es nicht genießen würde, wenn der Jüngere so sehr auf seine Gesellschaft und Aufmerksamkeit bestand. Von Hiro ertönte wieder ein leises Kichern und dann hob er den Kopf etwas, streckte sich und drückte seine weichen Lippen an den Hals und dann ans Kinn des Gitarristen.

„Aber zum Glück stehst du ja auf Bescheuerte.“, sagte der Sänger leise, lachte kurz und seine Augen funkelten Teruki neckisch an, der daraufhin einen amüsierten Laut von sich gab. Dann wisperte der Ältere ein kaum hörbares „Vielleicht…“ und schlang nun doch mal fest die Arme um den anderen, zog ihn etwas höher und raubte sich einen federleichten Kuss von den verführerischen Lippen. Er war glücklich, dass dieser kleine Idiot sein bester Freund war und gleichzeitig auch noch so viel mehr…


End file.
